lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 351
Report #351 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Slaugh Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Apr 2010 Furies' Decision: Replaced pox with repugnance, sunallergy left in for now. Problem: As it stands, slaughs currently have the passive ability to afflict with dysentery, rigormortis, worms, pox, or sunallergy. Two of these afflictions passively counteract a fairly reliable sleeplock because of their inherent nature to cause damage and wake the victim up. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace sunallergy and pox with any two from the following list to keep with the plague theme: epilepsy, paranoia, confusion, repugnance, or hemiplegy. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Alter the passive damaging effects of sunallergy and pox into an effect which won't wake targets. Sunallergy goes through a variety of stages including damage, paralysis and eventual death. Perhaps have sunallergy cause sensitivity instead of damage on the first effect tic, or have it cause paralysis all throughout until it kills or is cured and have pox cause some amount of bleeding instead of damaging and neither should wake a sleeping target up. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Along the lines of solution 2, instead of sunallergy doing sensitivity or paralysis instead of damaging the health, have it damage the mana instead. Perhaps something along the lines of 'You suffer a ferocious headache under the harsh light of the sun' or something. Same suggestion for pox - just have it cause some bleeding instead of actual damage. Player Comments: ---on 4/8 @ 23:32 writes: The major thing that sticks out at me in this report is hemiplegy. Given that barghest already paralyzes, I'm not a fan of giving another paralysis that stacks up with that on top of everything else. Just something to consider. ---on 4/9 @ 07:20 writes: I wouldn't mind swapping that out for something else, really. As long as the affliction doesn't do damage and (somehow) conforms to the plague bit, I'll be happy. ---on 4/9 @ 09:05 writes: Not quite sure how hemiplegy fits the plague anyway, so yeah, I think look at another affliction in its place. ---on 4/9 @ 21:40 writes: The list of possible effects is too strong. As has been the case with many 'skills' its agreed on that some things need to be useless. Hemiplegy would stop running just the same as rigormortis, epilepsy would stack too much with brownie, paranoia would turn effects against someone in choke as would repugnance. Basically this is a big 'please give me better effects for choke' upgrade. If you were going for balanced and trying to just better your sleeplock you could delete the two affs that cause you problems and leave rigormortis which is already useful for stopping runners, dysentery which is a good aff, and worms which is questionable but it leads to uncon in choke. Other suggested afflictions to add could be dementia, lethargy, dizziness. Dementia is an aff that will require a cure but won't bother as much as paranoia leading to effects hitting yourself and allies in choke, Dizziness will stop running from choke and is not as OP as hemiplegy or epilepsy. Lethargy will stop flying to escape choke and is also another cure that isn't as OP as the ones you suggested. ---on 4/9 @ 23:34 writes: Or we can..follow the set plague theme as been defined by other abilities like Contagion, SickeningPlague, CarillonKnell, Spew, etc. If I recall correctly, all of the suggested changes (and mind, I'm leaving that choice up to Sior to make on which two to put in) are already available from other passive afflicting classes (save for repugnance, which would be dandy) and I'm not seeing any considerations for those actively existing abilities already. Of course, this argument is to be expected from those who have these same afflictions available to them yet wouldn't want to actually see them used against themselves by their opponents. ---on 4/10 @ 03:16 writes: I can't say I know the full list of plague afflictions, but I kind of like both of these comments. I'm in favour of providing a solid list of plague afflictions, I wouldn't mind it being balanced with the other plague skills. I have to say though, I like dementia, dizziness, and lethargy as suggestions for afflictions. Romero makes some good points about why they would be good choices, I think. ---on 4/10 @ 04:11 writes: I'd rather not a list predominantly made up of focus mind cures. Lethargy to stop flying isn't particularly desirable since people don't fly to escape choke, and tossing in 'filler' afflictions as dementia and dizziness as opposed to actual useful ones would just water the ability down. ---on 4/10 @ 08:01 writes: Well, the point about dizziness is at least a fair one, I've had a good bit of success in keeping the target in the room due to dizziness from sliceear. But I also can't say I exactly see the issue with focus mind cures, since given how much mana it takes, it just sort of feeds toad... ---on 4/10 @ 09:00 writes: Oh, also, lethargy doesn't exist anymore after the whole streamlining thing, so that suggestion won't fly. Thanks to the people who reminded me about that wee little fact. ---on 4/10 @ 17:59 writes: Heh, okay, lethargy's definitely out. In that case, I think I'd probably prefer paranoia, of the suggested list. ---on 4/14 @ 03:30 writes: Not really a fan of solution 1, most of the suggested afflictions would be pretty strong additions. ---on 4/15 @ 16:39 writes: I like solution 2, the parts involving damage that doesn't wake and sensitivity. I'm against having it give repeated paralysis until cured, though. Given that both sunallergy and paralysis can be delivered through poisons, having sunallergy deliver paralysis on affliction that repeats and leads to a death would make mantakaya somewhat redundant. I don't particularly care for the damaging mana idea, mostly since there are already so many mana drains. ---on 4/16 @ 15:14 writes: Redundant is better than actively counterproductive. ---on 4/17 @ 10:23 writes: But we'd be changing the affliction itself, which would have farther-reaching effects than just Shadowdancers. Having sunallergy give paralysis as soon as it hits means mantakaya would never get used, there wouldn't be any point. Besides, having sunallergy give constant paralysis is a similar problem to having the slaugh give hemiplegy, which we already talked about. ---on 4/17 @ 17:53 writes: I'd agree if sunallergy automatically tic'd on affliction, but it doesn't. Cure it out before it tics and you don't get hit with the paralysis. ---on 4/18 @ 23:29 writes: Oh, I thought we were proposing to change the affliction to paralyze on delivery. Either way, I still don't like that due to the same problems with hemiplegy, and everything (even sunallergy) is harder to cure in Choke. Plus... I don't know about you lot, but passive paralysis in a pyromesne makes me shudder. ---on 4/19 @ 20:13 writes: Somehow, the passive paralysis really isn't the thing that sticks out at me in Pyromelds. ---on 4/20 @ 05:29 writes: I agree with making sunallergy paralyze straightaway, though it shouldn't take any less time to insta than it does now, and making pox do bleeding instead of damage/mana (but not a lot; it's supposed to be a pretty weak affliction, I think). ---on 4/20 @ 20:35 writes: -nod- As long as the change renders the chosen afflictions to not wake the target up, I'd be pretty happy, really. Moreso if the chosen afflictions are useful! ---on 4/22 @ 23:12 writes: I mean passive paralysis on top of everything else in a pyromesne would be hell. Less so since the changes, but still. It just seems too strong for an affliction that's too easy to land. And having passive paralysis would be terrible in a slitlock, as paralysis stops at least Full, not sure about Green/Gedulah. One extra poison for a monk or something to deliver that makes the lock virtually impossible to escape (except with artifact soap) that leads to a self-contained instakill? No thanks. ---on 4/24 @ 06:14 writes: Sunallergy is a simple liniment cure that's very possible to cure before it even ticks once, and it doesn't even work indoors/at night. With the pyro nerfs, you should even be able to cure it in a pyromeld before the affliction ticks once. Paralysis is of little consequence in a slitlock since, not only can you still focus body while slitlocked, you can still green/gedulah. If you show me a monk that would use saxitin to secure a slitlock instead of calcise, I'd have to give him the noob stamp. And if you really wanted to deliver paralysis with your poisons, there is a much more effective and obvious choice that is so commonly used I don't think I even need to name it here. ---on 4/29 @ 21:36 writes: How about something as simple as an endurance hit, as opposed to paralysis? It's as benign in immediate effect as the small health damage, but will help if you're trying to sleep them. ---on 4/30 @ 23:59 writes: I wouldn't mind an endurance drain either!